1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hair device and method for forming and holding hair on end in a decorated cone shape.
2. Background
Currently there are a number of solutions for decorative adornment of hair. Some of these solutions attempt to increase volume, hold, shape and extend hair in a raised hair up-do, but these solutions fail to meet the needs of the industry because the hair style achieved by existing devices creates an ordinary up hair-do or a beehive style, but does not offer maximum volume and height by using the entire head of hair at its full extended length. Additionally, there are more accessory variation and embellishment attachment options to be inserted all over the head of hair once styled. Other solutions attempt to lift, guide and hold hair up with a hair foundation through various molded comb and bristle brush methods, but these solutions are similarly unable to meet the needs of the industry because they are tubular in shape, not as easy to secure, require bristle brushes to hold locks of hair (not the full head) and don't result in the same sculpted, hourglass shape style. Still other solutions seek to hold a hair raising device on a user's head without hair pins and accommodate for a range of hair lengths, but these solutions also fail to meet industry needs because they work with foundations with holes over the body of the device that shape small sections of the hair to create a beehive-like style, which does not engage the entire head of hair or extend all the hair off the scalp to it's maximum vertical height based on the length of the user's hair.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a hair device and method for forming and holding hair on end in a decorated cone shape where the hair conceals the device and gives the impression that the hair is standing on end without styling products or hair pins. It would further be desirable to have a device that can be used to create a unique hair style. Still further, it would be desirable to have a device that provides the option of adding decorative adornments that can be worn as a hair style for festive events, seasonal occasions, costume parties or to enhance individual fashion and personal style.